True Love
by GreenTeaLover
Summary: Jade and Tori finally found True Love. I'm no good at summaries :( This is a Tori/Jade one-shot, song-fic that I wrote, this is my second ever fan-fiction hope you enjoy :) Oh this is rated M just in case, cause of bad language.


_**True Love**_

Jori Song-fic One-shot. Author Notes: This is my second ever fan-fiction :D, feel free to review or comment (: Again since I'm still kind of new to this so I apologise in advance for possible errors and stuff, oh and Jade & Tori might be a little out of character so beware... Now then I hope you enjoy my second ever fan-fiction. The song I used was True Love by P!nk I was listening to this song on repeat while I wrote this story, it's an awesome song :D

**Disclaimer:**None of the characters are mine, they belong to the genius that is Dan Schneider. The song also isn't mine, the song belongs to one of my most favourite singers P!nk.

Tori and Jade admittedly didn't have the best first impression, nor did they get along afterwards, but they couldn't deny that as time went by an attraction between the two started forming. Then after Jade's break-up with Beck, they felt it was time they dealt with whatever they had between them, they eventually hooked up and have been together since. They've been together for almost a year now, but Jade still manages to drive Tori crazy sometimes... scratch that make that ALL the time, but as much as Tori wants to strangle Jade, she loves her anyways.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you on your whole face woah  
There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you woah_

Tori and Jade had been busy with school work all week and had decided to go to Nozu's for a dinner date to finally spend some quality time together, and they had just got back to the young Vega's house. Tori had walked in first with a visible scowl on her face, Jade walked in afterwards closing the door behind her. When she turned around she saw the half-Latina standing with her arms crossed, scowl still in place, Jade then let out a small chuckle "Why the pouty face Vega?" Tori had frowned even more at that "Don't play dumb with me Jade, You know exactly why I'm frowning" Jade let out another chuckle "No actually I don't know why" At this Tori basically exploded "How many times did I tell you to stop doing that!? I've told you time and time again to stop flirting with other girls! Especially if I'm sitting right next to you! I know you're just playing around, but I don't like it when you lead them on, you're mine and I don't want to share!" Out of breath and still pouting Tori turned her back on Jade. Jade then slowly walked up to Tori and wrapped her hands around her waist bringing Tori closer to her. Tori then leaned into the warm body behind her "Hey, in my defense they were the ones who started hitting on me first. I was just humoring them" Tori turned around in the embrace and looked up into the blue-ish emerald eyes of her lover, still pouting a little "I know that, but I still don't like it" Jade's lips formed a small smirk "Yah, I know that, but you look so cute when you're jealous" And with that Jade leaned down a bit to place a kiss on her lover's pouty lips. The young Vega wrapped her hand behind Jade's neck and sighed into the sweet kiss. _'It's not fair she knows how to push my buttons like this'_

_At the same time I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you_

When they broke apart from the kiss, Tori opened her eyes to see Jade with a goofy smile on her face "So am I forgiven?" Tori broke away from the embrace and with a mischievous gleam in her eye and started tapping her chin putting on her thinking face "Hmm... I'd have to think about it" Jade decided to play along "Oh, well that's too bad I guess I'll just have to call up that Blondie from Nozu's" Jade then took out her pearphone and started to scroll through her contacts. Tori quickly pounced on Jade taking away her pearphone "No need to call anybody, I forgive you" Jade then wrapped her arms around Tori again and whispered in her ear "Since I'm forgiven how 'bout some make-up sex?" Tori pushed Jade away with her face flushed stuttering incomprehensibly "Wha- I- we- I mean – uh" Jade started laughing at her lover's flustered state, she then leaned down to give Tori another peck on the lips "I was joking... unless you really want to" Tori pushed away from Jade again pouting "You're a jerk" Jade smiled "And you love that" Tori turned away "No I hate you" Jade pulled her in for another embrace "I love you too"

_So much I think it must be  
True love, true love, it must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

The next day was the day for another Talent Show at Hollywood Arts and Tori was going to be performing a song she wrote herself, with and little help from André – okay fine a lot of help from André. Jade had wanted to help with the song too, but Tori wouldn't allow it making up excuses and telling Jade how she'd just have to wait until the show. Finally the time for the Talent Show came around and Jade was sitting in the front row waiting for when it was Tori's time to shine, after a couple more acts the curtains opened revealing the young Vega onstage. Tori found Jade in the audience and gave her a smile, she then took hold of the mic in front of her "I want to dedicate this song to somebody really special to me, she makes me question my sanity on a daily basis and sometimes I just want to throw her off a cliff, but I love her and she knows it" The whole time Tori was talking Jade looked at her with adoration, love and a hint of humor, as well as her signature smirk. Tori cued for the lights to go dim, then song began and she began singing. Jade was pleasantly surprised at the song and how well it suited their relationship.

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean woah  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (romance)  
You can do it babe!  
At the same time I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here or where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be  
True love, true love, it must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

After the song finished the crowd broke out in applause and cheers for the amazing song and the conclusion of the Talent Show. As the crowd started dispersing Jade started to make her way backstage to find Tori and tell her how much she loved the song. After her performance, Tori went backstage and was immediately bombarded with crowds of people telling her how amazing she was, but thankfully Beck, André, Robbie and Cat were there to help hold off the crowd knowing that Tori would probably want to talk to Jade first, they would praise her later when they meet up. Tori finally got to her dressing room and opened the door to find the Goth already waiting for her, not that she was surprised. Jade had made herself comfortable on the couch that was in the room and stood up when she heard the door opening, greeting the half-Latina with a lazy wave "Hey there" Tori walked up to Jade with open arms for a hug, Jade's arms automatically wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, looking up into her lover Tori responded "Hey" After a moment of comfortable silence Tori decided to ask "So... Did you like the song?" Jade leaned in closer to Tori to whisper in her ear "Hmm... I didn't like it per se..." Tori pushed her back a bit with furrowed brows about to question Jade, but then the Goth chuckled a bit and finished her sentence "I loved it" Tori lightly smacked Jade's arm "Ugh, Why do I even put up with you, you're such an asshole" Jade saw the humor in her eyes and replied "But you love me"

_I think it must be love (I love you)  
I think it must be love (I love you)  
Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete _

Tori let out a laugh "Of course I do" Tori moved her right hand to gently cup Jade cheek, Jade leaned into the soft touch of her half-Latina and leaned down to claim her lips. Tori smiled into the kiss, glad that the Goth was hers to love. Feeling the smaller girl smile into the kiss made Jade feel all warm inside, knowing that she had finally found someone who made her feel complete, she then pulled Tori closer to her deepening the kiss. They pulled away soon after due to the lack of oxygen, and the fact that Tori still had to change so they could meet up with the gang. After Tori had finished changing and cleaning off some make-up, she turned to Jade signalling that she was ready to leave and just when she reached for the door knob Jade turned her around and kissed her passionately leaving her breathless. Jade looked down into the chocolate eyes that she loved so much and held Tori closer "I love you Tori" Tori looked up in her lover's eyes and gave Jade a quick peck on the lips "And I love you Jade" Soon after a knock was heard and they left the dressing room hand in hand to finally meet up with the rest of their friends.

_True love, true love, it must be true love  
Nothin' else can break my heart like  
True love, true love it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
No one else can break my heart like you_


End file.
